forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia Vhammos
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = Duchess of Venom, Dark Lady | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Lair of the Night Masters, Westgate | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Vampire | occupation = Noble | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | rules = | alignment = Chaotic evil | patron deity = Shar | languages = | source = | page = }} Dahlia Vhammos was a vampire and member of the Night Masters, the cabal of vampires who led the Night Masks. Description Lady Dahlia was a medium-height slender woman. In life, she was beautiful, but her undead state contorted her beauty and she appeared as a pale regal predator. She had black hair; violet, red-rimmed eyes, and high cheekbones. Dahlia dressed in clerical dress or in extravagant and expensive courtly clothing. History Dahlia, in life, was a noble member of the Vhammos family, one of the ruling noble merchant families of Westgate, but she was secretly the city's high priestess of Shar. From a hidden shrine beneath Castle Vhammos, Dahlia worked to reconstitute a defunct Sharran sect known as The Lawless. Orbakh silently observed her, noting her ambition, intelligence, and cruelty and soon decided that Dahlia was perfect for the first recruit for his Court of Night Masters. Orbakh's judgement was proven correct and Dahlia was made responsible for the guild's assassins. She was perfect for this role, accurately appraising the worth and skills of a potential assassin. Sometimes Dhalia also led her assassins in some missions in Westgate. Dhalia considered her transformation to be a great opportunity. First, it was a chance for her to proselytize for her goddess within the guild, and she encouraged her subordinates to listen to Shar's doctrines. It was her conviction that one day she would convert all the guild's leadership to the worship of Shar. She also used her position to order the assassinations of influential members of other churches. On a more personal level, Dhalia appreciated Orbakh's plan to transform Westgate into a vampire kingdom and hoped to reign as his queen. Thus the only point of conflict between her and Orbakh was his plan to marry Lady Thistle Thalavar. If Dhalia was not Orbakh's vampire slave, then she would long ago have killed the girl. References Category:Clerics of Shar Category:Clerics Category:Wizards Category:Diviners (3e) Category:Diviners Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Worshipers of Shar Category:Members of the Night Masks Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Lair of the Night Masters Category:Inhabitants of Westgate Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Night Masters